Monkey In the Middle
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Ren/Kyoko/Shotaru, as in threeway. A showdown in the dressing room between the boys to decide once and for all who can make Mogami Kyoko hotter...with anger, or love. Slightly sexy.


**Monkey in the Middle **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

**A/N: I wanted so much for my first piece in the fandom to be featuring Shou and Kyoko in their wonderful slap-slap-kiss dynamic because they're my favorite pair, but I'm writing this instead because the lack of Ren/Kyoko/Shou smut appalls me. Doesn't anyone like threesomes anymore? Where have all the kink-loving people gone?**

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Give up, Tsuruga. Kyoko's been mine from day one—and that's never going to change."

Tsuruga Ren looked at the blond, fury making it hard to not revert to the old ways from the old days and reach out to just _**snap**_ Fuwa Shou's extraordinarily thick neck. Only recently had they begun work on the new movie where Ren was to play the role of Cain. No one had informed the dark haired superstar that number one male idol Shou was writing and performing the film's theme song, along with a cameo in the movie. Ren liked to pretend it would've made no difference to him, that he was the sort of professional who could work calmly despite being put in the same cage with his rival in love. But the truth was Kyoko was assigned a lot of jobs on the set, having been roped in as part of the stage crew by his manager Yukihito—that man was _**never**_ going to pass up an opportunity to shove her in Ren's face—and too many of those jobs seemed to put her in Shou's path.

"She looks up to you as a senior, but she's loved me forever and no matter _**what,**_ I'm the person who can cause the greatest magnitude of reaction in her."

This smug bastard…! Ren was ready to have a conniption, because it was true. Kyoko might not love Shou anymore but everything he did still made a greater impact in her world than anything else. Fucking _**irritating**_ for LME's face of the decade.

"What are you even doing in my dressing room," Ren asked coolly. This was his little private world of mirrors and lights. Shotaru (_**not**_ that Ren knew to call him that but we do so _**let's**_) had barged in shamelessly to pick a fight. The pop star threw his head back and laughed.

"You know damn well what I'm doing, Tsuruga Ren. I'm not like you; I don't hide my real feelings behind a glittery mask. I'm an artist! I bare my soul. You're an actor! Your livelihood depends on hiding your true self away. That girl is never going to love you because I've ruined her for all _**eternity**_. Only I have the power to make her love again."

Ooh, that got Ren's blood up. "Mogami-san has not been ruined by you," he explained, a tiger pacing under all the icy glitter, as Shou said, tossing its head and raring to break free. "The proof of that is her prowess on screen. Wasn't she even able to face you and act beautifully? Face it, Fuwa: you have no power over her anymore."

"I don't?" Shotaru smirked, "Then, that kiss I gave her. You're telling me it didn't rock her world? Turn it upside down?"

The tall(!) man's heart shuddered. That was such a sore point of contention even within himself—did he _**honestly**_ believe that the kiss Shotaru and Kyoko shared wasn't a real first kiss? He told her all kinds of wonderful stuff to make her feel better, but what about his own battered ego? The girl he liked—grabbed in public—kissed by—_**molested **_by—

"Maybe it turned your world upside down too, Tsuruga-_**san**_…"

Something inside the elegant crane-legged man just _**snapped**_. He stepped angrily forth, ready to strike Shotaru, and Mogami Kyoko chose that very moment to step inside the dressing room.

"Tsuruga-san~ thank you for your hard work today! Um, Yashiro-san said—" and she forgot all about Yukihito's message when she caught sight of the person whom no one would expect to find in Ren's boudoir. "Shou—! You jerk, are you annoying Tsuruga-san?"

"Your precious sempai and I," Shotaru shot Ren a scary, calculating, mischievous look, "Were just discussing you."

Kyoko was confused. "Me…?"

Shou took a step towards her. Ren did too, out of bloody habit. The need to keep her ex-boyfriend away from her…

Shou closed the distance between them and cradled Kyoko's head in his hands. Deliberately keeping his gaze on Ren's astounded face, he rubbed his lips against the girl's, minted breath chilling her to the bone. She inhaled sharply, her entire demeanor changing, her whole body aligning itself to his in loathing.

It was a challenge.

Blatant and unorthodox, unethical even. But a challenge to Ren: can you take her attention away?

Kyoko, for her part, had been on high alert near Shotaru ever since Valentine's Day, determined not to let him have another chance and so keep her promise to Ren that the 'kiss' would never happen again. But who expected him to make his move so boldly, so randomly (so it seemed to her) so_** soon**_? Still, she was prepared to give him her best, most blood-curdling scream and injuries that he would as likely forget as she would forgive. No sooner had she opened her mouth, though, was her will sapped by something else.

Ren gripped her waist gently, his fingers taut with tension. Shou moved one hand down to the cuff of her hideous pink Love Me shorts, stroking her warm thigh while the other hand tugged the zipper on her chest further down to reveal more of the white tank top under it. Kyoko jerked backwards onto her sempai, who most unprofessionally kissed the back of her neck and grabbed her wrist. A voiceless panic swamped her as Ren twined his fingers through hers. She fended him off, flailing her arms, and in doing so left herself wide open to Shotaru. He leaned in for yet _**another**_ kiss, and it was getting really hard for Kyoko to not count them when his mouth was red hot moving against her lips, his tongue handling her own squirming one with great flair. She didn't want to blush. Ren nibbled at her ear lobe though, and she didn't really have a choice.

"Mogami-san…"

She really wished he wouldn't call her name like that, like he did on a daily basis when they were nothing but senior and junior actors hurrying from one job to another. This was such an awkward, irregular moment to be addressing her formally…

Luckily, Shou had the hang of these sorts of things better than Ren, Emperor of the Night.

"Kyoko, spread your legs."

"Ehhh…?" she made the noise without thinking—Ren hissed in displeasure as Shotaru hoisted the young wallflower up, supporting her hips and putting his leg between hers, rubbing uncomfortably against her crotch so that she pressed harder back against Ren.

"Mogami-san, please look at me."

She did, because Tsuruga Ren commanded, never requested. His shiny brown eyes were shinier than ever with the feel of her against his skin. She'd been expecting that seductive look; instead there was only a heartbroken sort of longing raving in his face. He kissed her too, just like Shou was kissing her neck. Just like the blond's, Ren's mouth was hot. Unlike the blond's, he was slow. Ruminating over how to handle her lips, Ren's hand casually ruffled her hair. Kyoko yelped. The kiss muffled it. For a second the brunet smirked with triumph; then she wrenched away to look down in horror, where Shotaru—having given up the brunt of her weight to his compatriot—was on his knees, dragging his tongue from just above her pink knee all the way to the inside of her thigh. His fingers dove into the clump of belt and metal clasp holding her shorts in place, and Kyoko kicked her legs.

"Hey! Quit it," he grumbled, holding an ankle in each hand. Ren chuckled at the incredulity thrumming across her features if nothing else. He did himself a favor and undid Kyoko's belt. White work-day panties showed themselves, and the singer kneeling at her feet swallowed nervously. What had been intended as a simple gesture of assholery had rapidly turned into ménage a trois. The beginnings of wanton arousal were starting to snake through his bowels and he wasn't certain he was alright with Tsuruga Ren beholding him with a boner.

He needn't have worried. Tsuruga Ren was feeling it too—the heat of Kyoko's breath, the rise and fall of her torso against his. His love was pure as driven snow, but his cock wasn't. Kyoko could feel it nudging her left buttock. Combined with the feel of Shotaru's head between her legs…

Head between her legs…?

The poor thing yelped again, loudly and unfettered by Ren's lips as she fully became aware of what her ex-prince was doing to her. Careful not to displace even an inch of panty material, Shotaru sucked lightly on the most sensitive patch of skin he could find—that delicate junction where leg met crotch. He let go of her ankles as Kyoko lifted them high, curling her toes and closing her eyes.

"Ahhh…!"

The blond drew back, an arrogant smirk smeared on his lips, and Ren's ire boiled. He squeezed Kyoko's waist and shoved his hands upwards, and found her bare breasts.

"Oh…hey!" Shou stood faster than greased lightning while Ren, dumbstruck, continued to hold her tits. Kyoko was a red so intense it actually drew away attention from her gaudy pink uniform. "Are you insane? Where's your bra? Just because it's a uniform…! How careless."

"Let this be a lesson to you, Mogami-san," Ren agreed, and swiped her straining nipples. Shou's fingers were in her panties now, stroking the softest, wettest flesh she had. To her credit, Kyoko didn't faint while these two men coordinated their administrations.

She screamed.

The appropriate response for a girl being _**attacked**_ by men when she'd sworn herself off all forms of love brought Yukihito running from his position not too far from Ren's room. Banging on the door, he hollered:

"Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan, is everything alright?"

Ren replied, "Ah, it's fine, Yashiro-san…she saw a cockroach." He glanced meaningfully at Shou. The celebrity glared back, rolled his eyes, rolled his thumb over Kyoko's clit one last time and drew back. Ren reluctantly followed.

"Mogami-san, I must ask for your forgive—"

"Don't even _**think**_ about it." Beyond all comical forms of anger, she stood in all her dark, demonic glory. It was the first time Ren's heavenly smile failed to kill her grudge spirits. Shotaru didn't stand a chance in hell. "The two of you were so far past the line I don't even want to know what you were thinking. That _**beagle **_is better than either of you."

That's right! Drive that stake into his heart! Hard and fast, no mercy!

"I'm _**disgusted.**_"

"Also a little turned on," Shou coaxed, licking his fingertips, "C'mon Kyoko, you're a woman, not a statue. You gotta admit that was hot—urk," he finished as a grudge demon started strangling him.

"THAT! WAS! NOT! HOT!"

"Mogami-san! Yes, of course it wasn't—since _**he **_was involved…"

"WHAT YOU DID WAS HORRIBLE TOO, SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE!"

"Uh…yes. Sorry."

"I HOPE YOU BOTH GO TO _**HELL**_."

The grudge demon eased up on Shotaru a little, and he apparently missed its beastly grip because he asked, "Will you meet us there?"

"SHOTARU!"

Ren winced.

**x.x.x.x.x.x **

**A long time ago I swore to myself I wouldn't write anymore meaningless threesomes for the vicarious thrill of it because they were so…blah. Overrated. But this is such a **_**sexy**_** way of doing it; a threesome between these three is just so **_**delicious, **_**I couldn't even help myself. The way Kyoko is, though, it's hard for her to consensually accept either of these boys at the moment and so I couldn't finish the scene…but I just meant to get the ball rolling with this anyway. Please, someone, anyone—I can't be the only one to like this. D: **


End file.
